Smoking Aces REVAMPED
by HunterGirl97
Summary: When Savannah, Georgia is infested with zombies, two roommates meet an interesting group of survivors. Follow Miranda, Ace, and the others as they battle through the infection, and try to journey to the safe haven know as New Orleans. EllisXOC. Rated T just to be safe. RE-UPLOADED
1. Beginning of the end

**A/N: Hey everyone, welcome to my story. This is a re-written version of my old fanfiction, Smoking Aces. I feel like this will be more interesting and well written.**

**~XXX~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead 2 or it's characters. I own Miranda and Will, and RippedOpenRose owns Ace.**

**~XXX~**

"You almost ready, Miranda? We're going to be late for work!" Ace asked, tapping her foot impatiently on the carpeted floor.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." the blonde girl came out of her room, running a black brush through her blonde hair.

"Alright, now can we go?" she asked, and the other girl nodded. Putting down the brush, she grabbed her messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Let's go then." The black-haired girl opened the door, and they left their small two-bedroom apartment. They walked down the street to their workplace, and Miranda looked around.

"It's dead out here." she commented as she walked.

"Maybe everyone's busy." Ace said, stopping at the door of the music store they worked at.

She opened the door, hearing the bell above the entrance jingle as the two walked in. Will, their co-worker and Miranda's friend, noticed their arrival, and waved.

"Hey, perfect timing you guys!" he made his way toward them, holding a large box. "A new shipment of CDs arrived. Miranda, can you watch the register? Ace, I need your help stocking." he asked, and the blonde grinned.

"Sure thing." he nodded his thanks, before making his way to the other side of the store. Ace sighed, picking up a second box of CDs and following Will. Miranda stood behind the counter, turning on the small portable radio near her.

"There have been a series of brutal murders in the Savannah area. In most of the cases, missing flesh and bite wounds have been found on the victims' bodies. Be wary if you're outside today." the person reported. Miranda turned the small device off, cringing in disgust.

**~XXX~**

Sometime later, a young man walked into the store. He stumbled a bit as he made his way to the country music section. Miranda noticed a nasty bite wound on his forearm, and he was very pale. She turned her attention to her cell phone, and started playing a game of Tetris.

A few moments later, she heard a loud 'thud', and looked up quickly from her cell phone. She saw the customer from before laying on the ground, not moving.

"Hey, are you alright?" she called to the unresponsive man, pocketing her phone and rushing to his side. She gently shook his shoulder, then a bit harder when she received no answer. She asked repeatedly if he was okay, still getting an answer.

"Guys, get over here!" she yelled to the others, who immediately made their way over.

"What happened?" Will asked, seeing the unconscious man on the floor. He knelt down, pulling out his cell phone and dialing 911.

"I don't know. I looked up and he was on the ground, not moving." she explained.

"Damn. Look at that bite." Ace commented, pointing out the sickly wound on the guy's forearm.

"Yeah. Looks infected to me." Miranda agreed, moving the man's arm a bit to examine the wound.

"Did you get a hold of the cops?" the black-haired girl asked.

"No, the line's busy."

"Damn." she cursed.

"Is he even alive?" the blonde asked, not seeing any sign of his breathing. Will put two fingers to the man's neck, checking for a pulse. He waited a minute, before taking his hand away. He had a look of shock on his face.

"Well?" Ace asked.

"N-no. He's gone..." Miranda immediately stood up and backed away from the body

"Oh my god…" she whispered, starting to freak out.

"There's nothing we can do now. He's g-." before Will could finish his sentence; the body sprung up and knocked him over.

"What the hell?!" Ace stood up and backed away too, staring in disbelief.

"Help!" he called, trying to push the "dead" person off of him. He bit Will's neck, causing the man to scream in agony. Blood sprayed from his neck, hitting the two girls.

Miranda let out a terrified shriek, trying to wipe the red liquid off. A wave of nausea washed over her, causing her to collapse on the ground. Blood was one of her crippling fears, and it was all over her.

Ace grabbed a baseball bat from behind the counter, clutching it tightly. The "dead" man stopped eating the now-silent Will, and turned his head to look at the girl. She swung the bat and it collided with his head, knocking him over.

The man groaned, trying to pick himself up. Before he could though, she smashed the bat against his head repeatedly. More blood seeped from his head each time the bat made contact. Soon, he stopped moving completely.

"Miranda, get up!" Ace called to the blonde, still looking at the body. She poked its chest with the bloody baseball bat, making sure he was really dead. The blonde stood up, not daring to look at either of the bodies on the ground.

"What the hell is going on?!" Miranda asked, and the other girl was quiet.

"It's going to sound fucked up, but I think we just attacked by a zombie." she replied, and Miranda looked at her with shock.

"You're right, that does sound fucked up."

"That guy was dead! Then he sprung up and started eating Will! If that's not a zombie, then I don't know what is." Ace argued.

Out of nowhere, a hand reached out a grasped the blonde girl's ankle. She yelled in surprise, turning her head to see Will staring at her with pure white eyes. Blood and other fluids flowed from his mouth, as he tried to lean in and take a bite out of her.

"Get off!" she yelled, kicking him in the face with her other foot. Ace beat him with her bloodied baseball bat, until he stopped moving completely.

"We have to get out of here." Miranda said, and the other girl nodded in agreement. The two walked outside, and froze in their place. Large amounts of people were crowded in the streets, stumbling and crawling about. They had blood and bite wounds on their bodies.

"Oh shit, they're all over the place!" Miranda whispered, giving Ace a panicked look.

The black-haired girl looked around for any way out, and then spotted a small back alley to their right.

"We'll just have to go around them. C'mon!" she grabbed the blonde's arm, pulling her into the alley

A/N: Okay, I really hope this was better than the first version. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone, so sorry for not updating! My laptop was broken, but I finally got a brand new one. Meaning, you should expect more updates from me. Anyways, I re-wrote this chapter again, because I didn't like it. Here it is!**

**~xXx~**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Left 4 Dead 2 or it's characters. I do own Miranda, and RippedOpenRose owns Ace. **

**~xXx~**

Miranda and Ace were making their way through the abandoned alley, stepping over dead corpses that laid on the hard pavement.

"Oh God that stinks..." the blonde commented. The foul stench made her gag, almost as much as the sight of blood did. She looked up, trying her best not to look at the bodies.

"Get down!" Ace hissed, pulling the other girl behind a nearby dumpster.

"What?" Miranda asked, rubbing where her head had hit the wall.

"Be quiet." she scolded, before peeking her head out to look ahead. "There's... Something over there."

"Lemme see." she took a look, and raised an eyebrow. About 6 feet ahead of them, was a creature. Its skin was so pale, that it looked a sickly grey color. It was wearing a ripped up navy blue sweater, and black pants. Blood stained his skin and clothing.

"Is it... one of them...?" Miranda asked. It didn't look an infected. At least, not a normal one.

"I don't think so. It's... something else." the black haired girl answered, sneaking another peek.

They watched it crawl around on all fours, sniffing the area. It seemed to have caught the scent of something it liked because it started to crawl toward the alleyway's exit.

But suddenly, Miranda's cell phone went off. The loud ringing noise must have alerted the creature, because it whipped around to look in their direction. Emitting a loud growl, it stalked toward the dumpster, where the girls had been hiding.

"Shut it off!" Ace said in a frantic whisper, but was knocked to the ground by the creature. It snarled, hovering over her. She had a look of disgust on her face when it's blood-mixed saliva dripped down onto her face.

It then started slashing her with it's claw-like hands. She screamed, feeling it break through her skin.

Miranda picked up Ace's bat, and struck the creature's head. It was knocked off, and hit the ground. She looked at the thing, silently hoping it wouldn't get up again. She grabbed Ace's hand, and helped her up. The wound was bleeding pretty badly.

"Put some pressure on it. We'll treat it when we get to the apartment." She reassured her injured friend, who just nodded.

"Let's go." the two girls started to make their way to the apartments, but a horde of infected appeared behind them. Ace's scream must have alerted them.

"Run!" Ace told the blonde, trying her best to run without causing the fresh wound to bleed any more than it already was. She hissed at the pain that shot through her body like electricity, but pushed herself to keep going.

~XXX~

Ace threw the front door open, Miranda rushing in after. They had managed to outrun the infected, losing then some time back. Ace limped over to the couch, and carefully laid herself down.

Miranda went into the bathroom and dug out the First Aid kit. They kept it in there, but never had a reason to use it. It's not everyday that people turn into hungry, bloody monsters.

"Here you go." she handed her roomate the container. "You need some help?" she asked.

"No, I can handle it." she answered, and began cleaning the wound.

Just then, Miranda's cell phone went off for the second time. She pulled it out and checked the caller ID. It was her older brother. She quickly hit a button, and put the phone to her ear.

"Mike!" she exclaimed, surprised to hear from him. Her brother didn't call her too often, only when it was important.

"Miranda, are you alright?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, i'm fine."

"I'm so glad to hear that. When you didn't answer the first time, I was worried that something happened to you." she decided not to mention what happened in the alley earlier.

"Look, i'm taking Mom, Dad and Kate to Liberty Mall."

"Liberty mall? This isn't a time to be shopping."

"No,CEDA has an evacuation center at Liberty Mall. You need to get there."

"Okay, I-" the call ended. 'he must have left the service area.' she reassured herself. She hung up the phone, and slowly slipped it back into her pocket.

"What did he say?" Ace asked, standing up. Her wound was patched up and ready to go

"CEDA is evacuating people at Liberty Mall. He's gonna meet us there." She said.

"Okay. Let's bring supplies just incase." the other girl insisted, grabbing an empty backpack and walking into the kitchen.

While both girls were packing supplies, they heard a furious knock at the door.

Ace grabbed a frying pan that sat unused on their stove, and Miranda grabbed a butcher knife out of a nearby drawer.

The knocking continued, getting louder each time. The two walked slowly toward the wooden door. They readied their weapons, as Ace placed her hand on the doorknob.

The door was quickly pulled open, and both girls were knocked to the ground by someone... Rather, something. Something big.

**~XXX~**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
